Knowledge graphs and geographical maps commonly contain many nodes and edges. Navigating such graphs/maps to determine a path (learning or directional, for instance), as well as subsequently navigating the path to determine a user's progress can therefore be complicated. For example, carrying out the visual navigation of such graphs/maps via tablets and/or mobile devices can be challenging due to the small screen sizes of such devices. For instance, a zoom-out function can potentially display an entire graph/map, but cannot present information of each individual node; while a zoom-in function can enable the presentation of information on the nodes, but cannot display the entire graph/map. Moreover, with more learning and map-related activities being carried out on mobile devices and tablets, such visualization challenges are more prevalent.